Amor Gitano V2
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Cuando la vida de Erik gira en torno a Christine, la llegada de un grupo de gitanos puede cambiar eso, en especial cuando la gitana Rubí sienta atracción por el Fantasma de la Ópera. Renovación de mi anterior fic.
1. Llegando a Paris

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este nuevo fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y espero que les guste. Siendo que es una idea renovada de mi anterior fic de _**Amor **__**Gitano.**_ Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

¡Advertencia! Muchos elementos de este fic estan basados tanto en la película del 2004, como de los libros de Gastón Leroux y de Susan Kay.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Autor:** MarisolPhantom

**Título:** Amor Gitano V2

**Capitulo****1:** Llegando a Paris

**POV Erik:**

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, en la terraza del teatro de ópera, recargado contra la estatua de Apolo, expuesto al frío y a la delicada nevada que ha empezado a caer. Eso no me importa, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que Christine, mi amada Christine le acaba de declarar su amor a ese joven vizconde Raoul de Chagny.

Durante estos últimos años me he dedicado a dos cosas de gran importancia, una era a mi obra maestra, mi composición de _Don__Juan__Triunfante_ y la otra ha sido el educar la voz de Christine. Es a la segunda a la que más empeño, desde el primer momento en que escuche la voz de aquella hermosa muchacha quede cautivado y me propuse el ayudarla para convertirla en la mejor soprano del siglo, dándole clases en su camerino a través del espejo, siempre haciéndome pasar por aquella fantasía infantil del _Ángel__de__la__Música._Pero ahora, todo eso parecería que no ha valido la pena, ella me prometió dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la música y sólo se necesito de la llegada del vizconde para que esa promesa se fuera volando.

Pero ni crean que esto se quedara así, de algún modo me vengare, tanto de la que me mintió, como del que provoco toda esta situación. Debo analizar la situación y pensar en una estrategia, no sería nada inteligente actuar siendo guiado únicamente por mi rabia.

Se los demostrare, les demostrare a todos que nadie ¡NADIE! Se mete con el Fantasma de la Ópera, y no solo conseguiré que Christine vuelva a mi lado, sino que también ahuyentare al vizconde, y si es necesario matarlo entonces que así sea, no sería la primera vez que mate a alguien en busca de mi provecho y no creo que sea la última. Por ahora será mejor actuar como si hubiera desaparecido, darles confianza a todos aquellos estúpidos ocupantes de mi teatro para que cuando menos lo esperen, El Fantasma de la Ópera resurja en todo su esplendor.

**Fin POV Erik**

Ya habiendo decidido actuar de ese modo, Erik volvió a su morada subterránea para empezar a crear un plan, quien hubiera dicho que esos planes se verían afectados por la presencia de un grupo de personas, más propiamente gitanos que se iban acercando a la ciudad.

0

**POV Rubí:**

No conozco la razón por la cual de pronto me pongo a pensar en _él_, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo vi, claro que por aquellos tiempos yo sólo era una niña, pero aún así, mi memoria no puede evitar recordar aquel sujeto que antes viajaba con nosotros. Aquel ser extraño que encontramos cerca de la carretera de Canteleu. Mis hermanos y hermanas de raza lo llamaban _"__El__Hijo__del__Diablo__"__,_mi madre lo llamaba _"__El__Pobrecillo__Diablo__"__,_Javert (que en aquel tiempo era nuestro jefe) lo llamaba _"__Cadaveri to__"_, mi padre le decía _"__Erik__" _y yo… bueno, no tenía ningún nombre para él, será porque nunca me le acerque demasiado. Muchos integrantes de la tribu lo maltrataban y yo me sentía mal por él y a veces le llevaba alimento a escondidas, así como ciertas plantas medicinales y ungüentos que le lograba robar a nuestra curandera para sus heridas, pero más allá de eso nunca conviví con él. Es más, seguro que él ni sabía mi nombre.

Es una costumbre gitana el que tengamos tres nombres, uno que solo conoce nuestra madre y que nunca llega a nombrar, para que los demonios nunca conozcan nuestra identidad y no nos lastimen, otro que sirve para cuando convivamos con nuestra gente y gitanos de otras tribus y otro que los _gaché__1_ utilizan para referirse a nosotros, pero tanto para mi gente como para los ajenos a mí, siempre he sido _Rubí._Actualmente soy la gitana más hermosa de la tribu, y no lo digo por pura vanidad, sino por todas las miradas que recibo por parte de nuestro público que me ve bailar o haciendo adivinación durante nuestras ferias, tanto masculinas como femeninas, todas esas miradas son para mí, unas cargadas de deseo y lujuria, otras con envidia, otras con admiración y otras con incredulidad ante mis artes adivinatorias, pero todas enfocadas en mi hasta el momento en que me retiro a mi tienda. También mis hermanos de la tribu me consideran un ser ejemplar, muchos hombres le han llegado a mi padre con ofertas de matrimonio, pero siempre son rechazadas, ninguno de esos pretendientes me han interesado nunca. Mis hermanas de raza, por otro lado, algunas ya están casadas como Kallisté, la persona a quien más quiero y a quien más confianza le tengo, ella se casó hace menos de un año con Hervé, un herrero de la tribu que prácticamente la tiene en un altar, nunca había visto a un hombre tan devoto a su mujer. Jun también es casada, con un artesano del metal llamado Yerko, un hombre alegre y optimista; como es la tradición ambas llevan pañuelos de vivos colores en la cabeza y atados por detrás, en la nuca, eso es lo que las marca como mujeres casadas.

Y otras, como yo, que seguimos solteras llevamos nuestras cabelleras sueltas que bailan con el viento, he de decir que soy afortunada al poseer un cabello tan largo, negro y hermoso que gusta de brillar a la luz del sol, mientras que otras de mis hermanas sufren al tener los cabellos tan rebeldes y grasosos, una clara consecuencia por nuestra inusual limpieza corporal. Otra cosa que nos hace más llamativas son nuestras blusas escotadas y faldas largas hasta los tobillos, que están llenas de vivos colores, toda nuestra ropa o nos la regalan o la compramos o de plano la robamos, una mujer gitana nunca se rebajaría a coser e hilar. Por mi parte, siempre he vestido de colores rojo, naranja y morado; ayuda al contraste de mi piel morena. Mis brazos están llenos de pulseras y brazaletes que van por arriba del codo y de mis lóbulos cuelgan unas arracadas grandes. Lo único que nunca he usado son zapatos, no me hacen falta, de tanto caminar y correr tengo los pies endurecidos y rara vez siento molestia en ellos y así es también con mis hermanas.

Ahora nos encontramos de nuevo en Paris, para llevar a cabo otra de nuestras ferias, muchos ya empezaron a poner sus tiendas y a adornar el lugar esperando que en la noche llegue mucha gente.

-¡Rubí!

-Dime padre

Mi padre, como ya dije es el jefe de la tribu, su nombre es Claude y así como todos nosotros, es de piel morena, mucho más morena que la mía, su cabello negro y largo lo lleva suelto y va vestido con un traje azul que va abierto sobre el pecho. Usa una bolsa-cinturón para sujetar sus pantalones anchos que usa dentro de unas botas altas. Su chaqueta de color azul rey lleva una línea de botones de metal, porque en nuestra gente, los jefes son los que por derecho usan esa clase de botones. En la mano derecha lleva su _bareshti__rouli__rupoi,_un bastón con puño de plata que lo identifica como jefe.

-Ya casi llega el ocaso y será mejor que vayas a tu tienda para cuando llegue la gente a pedirte que les digas la buenaventura

-Lo sé padre, ya me dirigía para allá, solo que me quede aquí afuera recordando…

-¿Recordando qué, hija?

-Aquel sujeto que viajaba con nosotros cuando todavía estaba Javert

-¿Te refieres a Erik? – muchos de mis hermanos se sienten incómodos al recordar a tal hombre, y es por eso que casi nunca se habla de él, pero por alguna razón, a mi padre no le molesta

-Si, a él

-Es cierto, pobre chico, me gustaría saber que fue de él, en fin, apúrate hija, ya casi es hora

-De acuerdo

O

**POV ****Erik:**

Así que un nuevo grupo de gitanos ha llegado, no los había visto desde aquella noche que mate a Javert y huí de los gitanos. Y estoy seguro de que son los mismos, sus caras habrán cambiado, pero esos carromatos los reconocerían donde fuera, no es fácil para un gitano desprenderse de su carromato, ya que son muy valiosos, así que estoy seguro de que son los mismos de los que huí. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella noche? En la que deje atrás lo que quedaba de mi inocencia al cometer por primera vez un asesinato en contra del hombre que me usó para llenar sus bolsillos de monedas y que después me quiso violar. Yo sólo tenía doce años de edad.

Después de haber huido del hogar de mi madre, me quede en el bosque tratando de refugiarme, pero no conté con que a los pocos días mi cuerpo me demandaría alimento, lo único que encontré fue aquel campamento gitano, no haría nada, solo robaría un poco de comida y me iría, pero desgraciadamente me atraparon y al ver mi rostro me terminaron encerrando en esa horrible jaula. Javert, claro está, utilizo mi deformado rostro para que la gente pagara por verme. _"__El__Hijo__del__Diablo__"_ así me llamaba, al principio era la peor de las humillaciones, pero conforme me adaptaba y empezaba a utilizar la ambición de Javert para mi beneficio logré que me dieran mi propia tienda, mi propio espacio y hasta las demostraciones se hacían como YO quería. Hasta fui aprendiendo de herbolaría con la vieja curandera de la tribu, aquella horrible y vieja mujer que una vez salve de morir por una enfermedad gracias a una de mis creaciones medicinales, pero no por compasión, sino por ponerme aquella situación como un reto, el cual no perdí. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta aquella noche en que intente acabar con mi vida a través de un veneno, que al final ni pude tomar, y fue así que me encontré con una muchacha de la tribu, Dunicha se llamaba, la muy estúpida se había entregado a un payo2 que al final la abandonó, y para agregarle más, tenía el tobillo fracturado, la ayudé a vendarlo e incluso quise ayudarla a volver a salvo al campamento, pero la ingrata me rechazo y al ver que yo conocía su pecado de haber perdido la virginidad, cosa bastante grave para una joven gitana soltera, me quiso echar a mí la culpa de ello al decir que la había violado. No vi más remedio que escapar y fue cuando Javert entró a mi tienda dispuesto a violarme, pero me defendí y ahí le di muerte.

No me arrepiento, se lo merecía, y hasta estoy seguro de que los demás gitanos ni lo echaron de menos, a pesar de ser su jefe no era un gitano de nacimiento, si tenía el puesto era por su inteligencia para la organización de eventos.

Se podría decir, que lo único que lamento es haber perdido la compañía del señor Claude, cada que podía iba hacia mi jaula y después a mi tienda para platicar. Al inicio no me gustaba su presencia, prefería la soledad, pero por momentos comprendí que era necesaria la convivencia y hasta me alegraba verlo, era un buen hombre dedicado a su trabajo como herrero y a su familia, a su esposa Orka, una mujer que al parecer yo no le causaba miedo, pero si lastima y aún no se cual es peor y a sus dos hijos, un niño de mi edad de nombre Miya, al principio él junto con sus amigos gozaban de molestarme al golpearme con barras de hierro, puntiagudos pedazos de madera o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera herirme, pero después, cuando adquirí poder me empezaron a temer y ni se atrevían a mirarme. Y por último estaba su hija, una pequeña que era cinco años menor que yo, rara vez la veía, pero siempre iba con un vestido ya viejo, gastado y sucio, en ocasiones me llevaba comida y remedios contra las heridas que me hacían los niños y Javert, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca supe cómo se llamaba, en algunas ocasiones el señor Claude la nombraba, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Lástima, era una niña adorable.

Pero no debo desviarme con este asunto, es necesario que preste mi completa atención a la maquinación de mi plan. Hace poco me enteré por vía de Madame Giry que dentro de algunos días se celebrara una mascarada, y será ahí donde yo aparezca frente a todos, estoy completamente seguro de que Christine asistirá junto con su impertinente vizconde, por lo que es una gran oportunidad para dejar en claro, que soy YO el que manda aquí y sólo YO decido el destino de todos los habitantes de mi teatro, incluyendo a Christine.

0

**POV Donatien:**

Han pasado unas tres horas desde que inició otra de nuestras famosas ferias, esta vez en Paris, y es mi trabajo entretener a la gente con música, ya que eso soy, un músico gitano con una buena habilidad para el violín. A pesar de que no sabemos leer ni escribir, así como tampoco sabemos cómo leer una partitura, la música es uno de nuestros grandes talentos. He destacado entre mis hermanos de raza gracias a eso, desde que mi padre murió ha sido mi sueño el ser un músico tan bueno como lo era él y ahora que lo he logrado, me toca luchar por mi segundo sueño; casarme con la hermosa Rubí.

La conozco desde que éramos unos niños, y desde siempre me he sentido atraído por ella, ella y solo ella. A pesar de lo que los _gaché_puedan pensar de nosotros, que somos personas inmorales que gustan de seducir a los demás y que no respetamos a una sola pareja, nosotros no somos así, los gitanos (o por lo menos los de mi tribu) somos muy fieles a nuestros compañeros de vida. Cuando un gitano escoge a su compañera, le es fiel por siempre. Es cierto que no somos santos, y que algunos han caído ante la tentación de la carne con diferentes mujeres, pero eso es mientras no escojamos a nuestra esposa. Como yo he estado enamorado desde niño, ninguna muchacha me ha tentado. Y no es por falta de oportunidades. Sé muy bien que mi aspecto es atractivo, mi piel morena, mi cabello negro y corto, mis ojos color marrón y mis músculos bien desarrollados gracias al arduo trabajo laboral que implica empacar nuestras cosas cuando nos vamos y luego desempacarlas cuando llegamos a un nuevo destino me han ayudado a ser un hombre con buena apariencia. Muchas mujeres, tanto de la tribu como fuera de ella, me han mandado mensajes indirectos y otros muy directos de que les gustó, pero a todas las he rechazado esperando ansiosamente a que Rubí finalmente mi mire y entonces pueda compartir mi vida con ella.

Mientras tanto, seguiré siendo su amigo, su hermano de raza, su acompañante en sus bailes, porque yo soy quien le da música cuando entretiene al público con su inigualable danza. Y hablando de eso, sino mal recuerdo Rubí hará unos cuantos bailes esta noche.

-Donatien

-Señor Claude, buenas noches – una cosa que tengo a mi favor, es el hecho de que tengo una buena relación con el padre de Rubí, él conoce mis sentimientos hacia su hija y prometió ayudarme con ella

-Me parece excelente que venga tanta gente a la feria

-Eso es natural, nuestros espectáculos son únicos y los _gaché_son fáciles de impresionar

-Eso es cierto, por cierto, Rubí no tardara mucho para empezar con su baile, así que busca tu violín para que la apoyes

-Justamente en eso estaba pensando, señor

-Recuerda Donatien, que mi hija a veces puede ser necia, pero mientras continúes a su lado se que ella pronto te aceptara como esposo

-No hay nada que desee más que eso

-Bien muchacho, apresúrate que mira, ahí está mi hija

Al dirigir mi vista hacia donde el señor Claude me indicó comprobé sus palabras, ahí estaba mi Rubí, saliendo de su tienda tras haber adivinado la buenaventura de las personas por casi dos horas, ya estaba lista para bailar, así que sin pensarlo mucho fui en busca de mi violín y de mis demás hermanos músicos. No fue difícil hallarlos y ahora es cosa de ir con…

-¡Rubí!

-Donatien, ya es hora de mi baile

-Lo sé, fui por mi violín y por los demás

-Gracias, bueno vamos al escenario

Después de un rato me di cuenta, de que esta presentación resultaría tan buena como las demás. Rubí baila con una soltura y elegancia asombrosas, algunos movimientos son tan suaves como otros conllevan un toque de sensualidad. Se lo que los demás piensan, que las mujeres gitanas son prostitutas que seducen a los hombres con eróticas danzas, pero están tan fuera de la realidad. Nosotros no lo vemos así, para nosotros es un baile tan normal como cualquier otro, aunque no significa que no encontremos algunas partes un tanto atrayentes, pero nada que lleve a un encuentro carnal. La virginidad en las mujeres de nuestra raza es muy preciada, y el esposo es el único hombre con derecho a poseerla. Cosa que al parecer nuestro público no puede entender, como me llenan de rabia todas aquellas miradas masculinas tan repugnantemente llenas de lujuria que miran a MI Rubí, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así bailan las gitanas y así nos hacen llegar una cierta cantidad de monedas. Habiendo terminado ya su rutina, Rubí recibe con orgullo los aplausos y una vez que otra inicia su baile, Rubí abandona el escenario.

-¿Cómo estuve, Donatien? – me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras su respiración seguía siendo algo forzada por el ejercicio que implica bailar

-Perfecta, como de costumbre

-Gracias, iré a descansar un poco a mi tienda, pero en un rato vuelvo, me toca otro baile

-Claro, aquí te espero

Al mismo tiempo que Rubí se retiro, me volví hacia el público y veo a un hombre en el que no había reparado antes, un hombre alto y delgado, pero no podría asegurarlo pues va completamente cubierto por una capa negra, y veo como sigue con la mirada a mi amada. ¿Quién será ese sujeto?

0

**POV Erik:**

No se qué hago aquí, es más ni sé cómo llegue hasta aquí. Un momento me encontraba en mi teatro, observando el momento en que el grupo de gitanos llegó y al siguiente me veo entre la muchedumbre cubierto completamente por mi capa negra, siendo muy cuidadoso de que nadie vea mi rostro enmascarado. Haciendo un rápido recorrido por el lugar, veo que nada ha cambiado. Acróbatas, domadores de animales, ilusionistas, adivinas, tragadores de fuego, todo sigue tal cual lo recuerdo. Incluso las bailarinas, como me fije en que estaba por iniciar un baile no le vi nada de malo en echar un vistazo. Recuerdo, como aún siendo un pre-adolescente me atraían aquellos exóticos bailes, al mismo tiempo que notaba lo hermoso del cuerpo femenino, también comprendí que a mi ninguna mujer me querría, ninguna llegaría a sentir deseo por mi y fue cuando pensé en quitarme la vida, pero no lo hice, llegando a la estúpida conclusión de que al ser _diferente_tal vez nunca me enamoraría, y que ingenuo fui, cosa que comprobé con la llegada de Christine a mi vida.

Por ahora debo dejar de pensar en eso, mejor me concentro en lo que está frente a mis ojos. Y ahí, justo arriba del escenario esta una joven gitana de hermosa tez morena, ejecutando su baile con mucha dedicación, es como una especie de hipnotizo que no me permite apartar la vista. Es extraño que a estas alturas de mi vida y habiendo vivido por todo lo que sufrido me pase esto, siento como si fuera el único que la viera bailar, como si su baile estuviera dedicado para mi, a pesar de que sé que eso es imposible. De pronto, el baile terminó, al parecer más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado, los aplausos no se hacen esperar y aquella muchacha se retira hacia una de las tiendas que están hasta el fondo.

-¡Qué bella muchacha! – susurré para mí mismo, pero al parecer alguien más me escuchó

-Es cierto, ninguna gitana es más bella que mi hija – y al voltearme veo a un hombre ya algo viejo, y por como viste yo diría que es el jefe de la tribu - ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? – me preguntó mientras me miraba con sospecha

-No lo creo, permiso – intenté irme, pero aquel hombre me sujeto del brazo izquierdo evitando mi huida, y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de defenderme volvió a hablar

-Yo creo que si, tal vez no le vea la cara, pero si puedo ver sus ojos, y estoy seguro de que he visto esos ojos antes

-Me parece que se confunde

-¿Usted cree? No, estoy seguro, yo sé quién eres – intente soltarme, pero era inútil - eres Erik – y ahí deje de luchar

-¿Cómo me conoce?

-No es muy difícil, viviste con esta gente por tres años, y yo solía visitarte en la jaula y en tu tienda

-¿Señor Claude? – aquello no era posible, como es posible, que de repente lo volviera a ver

-Has crecido mucho, vamos a mi tienda, ahí podremos platicar mejor

0

**POV Rubí:**

Estoy un poco cansada, a pesar de que hice un baile, pero fue largo y extenuante, regrese a mi tienda con el propósito de descansar un poco, pero el estar aquí sola no me agrada demasiado, y ni para poder ir a charlar con Kallisté o Donatien, están ocupados en sus puestos, creo que lo mejor será ir con mi padre, me imagino que ha de estar en su tienda, pero antes debo cambiarme de ropa, la falda y blusa que uso para bailar son las prendas en que mejor estado tengo y mejor las cuidó, es tan raro para alguien como yo el tener ropa nueva. Y una vez que regresé a mi blusa y falda rojas de siempre me encamino hacia donde mi padre, no anuncié mi llegada porque no lo creí necesario, pero ahora creo que hice mal.

-¿Padre?

-Hija, que bueno que llegas – la tienda a penas se iluminaba por unas cuantas velas, vi a mi padre sentado en su camastro, pero no estaba solo, un hombre con capa negra que lo cubría por completo estaba también ahí, no podía ver su cara, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en mí y me ponía nerviosa

-Creo que mejor me retiro

-No, no te preocupes, es un conocido nuestro – eso me desconcertó

-¿En serio? ¿lo conozco?

-Claro, cuando eras niña tú solías llevarle comida y medicamentos cuando los necesitara, siempre a escondidas de los demás

Será posible…

-¿Erik?

-¡Así es! – exclamó mi padre con alegría

-Pero entonces, ella es… - dijo Erik, al parecer, igual de sorprendido que yo

-Sí, mi hija Rubí

-Rubí…

-Ahmn… buenas noches, Erik – dije torpemente, si antes su mirada me incomodaba, ahora estaba peor

**Notas ****de ****la ****Autora:** He vuelto con un nuevo fic de Erik, esta vez haciendo una renovación, espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo y que me dejen reviews, bye bee .

_gaché__1:_campesino, aldeano, siervo.

_payo__2__:_hombre que queda fuera de la comunidad gitana.


	2. El Desprecio

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este nuevo fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y espero que les guste. Siendo que es una idea renovada de mi anterior fic de _**Amor Gitano.**_ Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, y el personaje de Javert pertenece a Víctor Hugo por su obra "Los Miserables", pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Autor:** MarisolPhantom

**Título:** Amor Gitano V2

**Capitulo 2:** El Desprecio

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-Rubí…

-Ahmn… buenas noches, Erik – dije torpemente, si antes su mirada me incomodaba, ahora estaba peor

**POV Rubí:**

De lo que quedo de la velada no hubo eventos importantes, prácticamente al minuto en que por fin logré reconocer a Erik, éste se levantó para empezar a decir un millón de excusas para mi padre y después se fue. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Pero, no importa. Ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer, siendo ya un nuevo día debo ponerme a trabajar, aunque las ferias suelen ser durante la noche, mucha gente viene a nuestras tiendas durante el día a solicitar nuestros servicios, en mi caso, para que les diga la buenaventura.

-Antes de iniciar, deje el pago en la mesa – le dije a la mujer que acababa de entrar en mi tienda

-Claro – me respondió casi en susurró, parece estar nerviosa, y con un movimiento torpe dejo cuatro monedas de oro en la mesa, después de barajar las cartas deje el mazo en la mesa

-Por favor, corte el mazo en tres – indique a mi clienta en turno, una mujer que ha de estar entre los 30-35 años, bastante delgada aunque con una cara bonita, un tanto desperdiciada a mi parecer, ya que usa el vestido más feo y apagado de color perla que he visto entre mis clientes de la alta sociedad

-Sí, está bien

-Bien, ahora veamos lo que las cartas nos dicen

Varios Minutos después…

-Entonces, siga mis consejos y le prometo que su relación con su esposo mejorara, se lo garantizo, yo nunca falló – comenté con una sonrisa para darle seguridad a mi clienta, a la vez que íbamos las dos saliendo de mi tienda

-¡Oh, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Descuide, y cuídese mucho, si necesita algo más la estaré esperando

-¡Sí! – rápidamente aquella mujer se fue de mi vista y del campamento, sinceramente espero que las cosas le salgan bien

-¡Rubí!

-¿Eh? Donatien, ¿dónde has estado? No te he visto desde anoche

-Estaba ocupado ayudando en el cuidado de los caballos

-¿Ha venido gente a comprar caballos?

-Así es, los gitanos sabemos mucho acerca de estos animales y nadie encontrara nunca a alguien que los sepa mantener y cuidar como nosotros, por lo que es seguro comprarnos

-Claro, excepto cuando el animal está enfermo y solo ustedes se encargar de "embellecerlo" para el cliente, hasta que se dé cuenta de su verdadero estado – le dije a mi hermano de raza cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona

-Y por eso, siempre nos vamos antes de que eso pase

Tal como dijo Donatien, los hombres gitanos tienen grandes conocimientos acerca del cuidado y desarrollo de un caballo, saben cuando uno está en perfectas condiciones y lo venden a un precio alto, pero también cuando las condiciones del caballo son deplorables y entonces lo cuidan de manera que parezca sano y así venderlo a un precio menor del habitual, pero alto en comparación a lo que realmente valdría el pobre animal.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya terminaste de ayudar?

-Si, por eso vine a verte, y parece ser que tuviste clientes también

-Una pobre mujer que tiene problemas con el marido

-De esas nunca faltan

-Cierto, le leí las cartas y le vendí una poción

-¿Crees que le funcione?

-Por supuesto, las cartas nunca mienten Donatien, y me aseguraron el éxito de esa mujer, además de que la poción la hice yo

-Y no hay nadie mejor que tú para la preparación de esos filtros

-Así es, te aseguro que en pocos días regresara aquella mujer para agradecerme y lo que es más importante, para que le vuelva a leer las cartas y así nos dé más dinero

-Pero claro, ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de una gitana, qué no sea el querer robar el dinero de los pobres ciudadanos ingenuos? - dijo un hombre alto y delgado elegantemente vestido que acababa de llegar acompañado de otro sujeto, no creo que sea necesario decir que me molesto su comentario

-¿Y usted es…? – le pregunté a aquel impertinente

-Inspector Javert, y con la llegada de un campamento gitano a la ciudad es mi deber venir y asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes, criminales sin oficio, quebranten la ley

-Vaya, con que un inspector, pero nos ofende _monsieur_, nosotros no tenemos intenciones de quebrantar la ley

-No intente querer engañarme con sus trucos baratos, _mademoiselle _

-Pero, mi compañera no intenta engañarlo inspector – intervino Donatien, quien al parecer estaba igual de molesto que yo

-Eso ya lo veremos, y si me disculpan, iré a inspeccionar el área

-Claro, siéntase en confianza

Antes de irse, el tal Javert me lanzó una mirada fría, calculadora, como si esperara que en cualquier momento yo le diera motivo alguno para arrestarme, que hombre tan detestable, se nota que es interior es igual de frío, duro y cruel que el exterior.

-Le ruego disculpe a mi superior – dijo la voz del segundo hombre, que aún seguía delante de mi – él es bastante estricto en su trabajo

-Ya lo note, _monsieur_…

-Dubois, _mademoiselle_, Arthur Dubois

-Bien, _monsieur_ Dubois

-Me temo que van a tener que soportar la presencia de mi superior durante los días que ustedes estén en la ciudad, él no confía en los gitanos

-Él y millones de personas también, eso no nos sorprende – respondió Donatien, al parecer también molesto por la presencia de este otro caballero, que a diferencia del inspector, éste era más joven, alto, fuerte, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante atractivo, pero con una mirada bastante repugnante

-Cierto, pero espero que me vean como un amigo, ya que yo no vengo en plan de molestarlos, y ahora será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi superior, permiso

Y así como el inspector, éste tal Arthur Dubois también me lanzó una mirada antes de irse, pero esta vez llena de deseo y lujuria, ¿acaso piensa que si nos evita problemas con su jefe yo me voy a acostar con él? A veces pienso que los hombres son realmente repugnantes.

-¡No me gusta cómo te miró ese hombre! – exclamó Donatien una vez que estábamos a solas

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-¡Ambos! Son un par de idiotas

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿qué esperabas? Tú mismo acabas de decir que muchas personas no confían en nosotros, y entre esas personas hay quienes nos ven tanto como ladrones y criminales, como juguetes sexuales

-¡Me enferman!

-Ignóralos, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí parados

-¿Acaso no te molesta? – preguntó Donatien con un poco de sorpresa

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya que yo no soy juguete de nadie, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y con quiera, pero no por eso pondré en riesgo mi dignidad, así como muchas mujeres de nuestra raza, yo perderé mi virginidad hasta que este casada

-Claro – Donatien es bastante extraño, primero me ve sorprendido y molesto y ahora me mira tan cálida y cariñosamente, me preguntó que estará pensando

-Disculpen… - susurró alguien atrás de nosotros, al volvernos notamos que se trataba de una joven, seguramente ha de ser menor en edad que yo, delgada, de talla pequeña, rubia y con una piel blanca cual porcelana, se parece a esas muñequitas de bailarina que suelen incluirse en las cajas musicales

-¿Qué se le ofrece, _mademoiselle_? – preguntó Donatien

-Vengo a… a que… - parecía bastante nerviosa, y como me dio ternura quise ayudarla

-¿A qué le leyera la buenaventura?

-Sí, así es

-Bien, venga conmigo, te veo después Donatien – dije mientras conducía a la joven a mi tienda

-Bien, adiós

Ya estando en mi tienda, tome mi baraja mientras veía a la joven, quien se la pasaba observando todo lo que estuviera dentro de la tienda, iba con un sencillo, pero bonito, de color celeste y su largo cabello rubio recogido en una media coleta.

-Por favor, deje el dinero sobre la mesa para dar inicio a la lectura

-Bien – después de dejar las monedas de oro sobre la mesa, se sentó frente a mi

-Ahora, corte el mazo en tres

-¿Por qué en tres?

-El primero nos mostrara el ayer, es decir su pasado, el segundo su presente y el último su futuro

-Entiendo – dijo la muchacha mientras cortaba el mazo de cartas

-Veamos que nos dicen las cartas acerca de su porvenir… aja, entiendo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Puedo ver aquí, en la parte de su pasado que ha tenido una vida sin muchas complicaciones, con normas estrictas pero sin ninguna desdicha en especial

-Eso es cierto, mi madre es muy estricta conmigo, gracias a ella conseguí ser la estrella del cuerpo de bailarinas del teatro de ópera, pero no me quejo, no he tenido una mala vida

-Sin embargo, veo que su presente es algo tormentoso, para usted y sus personas más allegadas, familia y amigos sufren y usted se entristece porque no sabe qué hacer para ayudarlos

-Así es, mi mejor amiga está pasando por un momento muy duro, quisiera ayudarla, aconsejarle pero no sé qué decir ni que hacer y sé que mi madre también sufre por ello

Pobre chica, se nota que esto es una gran carga para ella, no ha dejado de suspirar y fijar la mirada triste en el piso. Lo bueno es, que no todo es pura tristeza.

-Pero no se me angustie, todos los momentos malos pasan

-¿De verdad? – me preguntó esperanzada

-Así es, en especial para usted, puedo ver en su porvenir que será dichosa, casada con un noble

-¡Vaya! Eso me toma por sorpresa

-Y eso es lo que me dicen las cartas

-Le agradezco mucho

-No hay de que, cuando tenga cualquier duda no dude en venir a verme

-De acuerdo, bien me retiro

El Teatro de la Opera, nunca he entrado a uno, porque para empezar no me interesa demasiado esa clase de música, además de que seguramente ni me dejarían acercarme a la puerta por ser una simple gitana, pero un simple vistazo desde afuera no creo que me perjudique. Y teniendo esa idea, me fui alejando del campamento, más o menos había visto hacia donde se fue la chica, así que no debía de estar muy lejos. Me tomo unos cuantos minutos de caminata y otros tantos para observar la zona y no perderme cuando quisiera regresar, pero finalmente llegue. Debo decir que me parece sorprendente, un bello edificio dedicado a la cultura. Intento alejarme lo suficiente para ver la azotea, y lo único que alcanza mi vista son una estatuas de color dorado, me encantaría subir hasta allá, seguro hay una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Qué curioso... hubiera jurado que acabo de ver una sombra moverse entre aquellas estatuas.

**POV Erik:**

Fue un desequilibrio en mi vida el haber ido ayer a esa feria gitana, sobre todo si se añade el hecho de haberme encontrado al señor Claude y a su hija, después de que pude reconocer a esa talentosa bailarina como Rubí no sucedió gran cosa, solo que yo me fui de ahí sin una despedida adecuada, supongo que me empezaba a sentir demasiado intranquilo con tantas sorpresas que mejor me regrese a refugiar a mi morada.

El día de hoy ha resultado ser bastante aburrido, el hecho de que mi querida Christine se encuentre ahora en brazos de aquel inútil vizconde me hace rabiar, pero debo mantener la calma para poder planear a gusto mi próxima aparición, no es que me agrade precisamente la idea de estar en un lugar rodeado de tanta gente, pero me llena de gozo el imaginar la cara de todos aquellos idiotas que habitan mi teatro cuando me vean llegar a su fiesta de mascaras, incluso mi disfraz es extraordinario que dejara a más de uno impresionado y asustado.

Pero mientras ese día llega, debo mantenerme más oculto de lo normal, es decir, no debo dejar que ninguna bailarina ni tramoyista vea ni mi sombra, ya bastante tuve con ese estúpido de Buquet, quien por su insana curiosidad y torpeza cayó ante mi lazo mágico.

En un pobre intento por distraerme, he llegado hasta la azotea, desde donde veo personas y coches pasar, desde hace rato vi a Meg Giry regresar de no sé donde, aunque diría que fue con los gitanos al ver desde que lado venia caminado, supongo que, como muchas muchachas de la edad de ella, se ha movido por la curiosidad de la venta de artilugios novedosos y de la lectura de cartas. Un arte, que aunque sea considerado solo para las mujeres gracias a un llamado "sexto sentido" en su momento yo también llegue a practicar

No es grato para mi recordar mis días al lado de los gitanos, el recuerdo del dolor y la vergüenza que sentía con cada espectáculo al que se me obligaba a participar me desquicia, lo único ventajoso que logré fue el adquirir conocimientos de plantas, medicamentos e incluso de negocios, que fue cuando conseguí que me sacaran de aquella jaula para cambiar mi alojamiento a una tienda a cambio de aportar un espectáculo que le dejara más ganancias a Javert de las que de por sí ya adquiría con mi cara.

Pero, me guste o no eso forma parte de mi pasado, de lo que tuve que afrontar para ser quien soy y es obvio que tarde o temprano ese pasado regresaría. Miren que, o más bien, quien acaba de llegar. Es Rubí, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Es difícil imaginar que puede estar buscando en el teatro, y es curioso ver como se queda del otro lado de la acera mientras se queda viendo fijamente la fechada del teatro, por un momento desvió su mirada hacia la azotea.

Ahora parece ser que quiere entrar, porque se dirige hacia la entrada, lo cual considero absurdo, nadie dejaría entrar a una gitana al teatro.

**POV Rubí**

Esto se convirtió de una simple curiosidad por el "famoso teatro" a un problema con los _gaché, d_ebido a la enorme curiosidad que siento por este lugar quise entrar, pero claro, los dos guardias con solo verme no me permitieron la entrada, finalmente para ellos, solo soy una pobre e ignorante gitana, una ladrona. Eran jóvenes y atractivos los guardias, uno rubio de ojos azules claro, piel blanca y muy alto, con un anillo en su mano izquierda, lastima es casado. Mientras que el otro era igual de alto, pero de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, ambos uniformados

- -Vete gitana, aquí no hay lugar para ti - me dijo el guardia rubio enojado y desesperado para que ya me fuera, me imagino que tendrían problemas si alguno de sus patrones los ven conmigo, y puede que tenga razón, ya ni sé porque quise venir

- -Bien me voy - pero antes, puse mi mejor mirada seductora y camine lentamente hacia ellos - no olviden, que durante estos días mi tribu está haciendo feria - con mucha coquetería puse mi mano sobre el hombro derecho del guardia rubio y mientras hablaba poco a poco iba bajando mi mano por su pecho - cuando estén libres, vayan a vernos

Para este punto, el rubio estaba colorado de la cara y veo como tiembla su mano izquierda, posiblemente se debate entre sí tocarme o no, tocarme para apartarme de él y volver a correrme, o para abrazarme... Por lo que lo solté y centre mi atención en el castaño y puse mi mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda para hacerle un lenta y tierna caricia

- -Los estaré esperando - dije casi en un susurro. El castaño estaba con la cara roja y los ojos brillando, sin duda le guste, pero ya es hora de irme - Adiós

- -A-adiós... - tartamudearon ambos aun rojos y me aleje de ese lugar a la vez que soltaba una carcajada, los hombres son tan fáciles de dominar

Siendo ya la noche, estuve bastante ocupada realizando dos actos de baile y además de estar en mi tienda adivinando el futuro para mis clientes, los cuales esta vez fueron bastantes, pero mejor así, más ganancia me queda a mí y a mi padre, desde que mi padre se convirtió en el jefe de la tribu nos hemos cuidado mutuamente y todo lo que gano se lo doy a él para que lo maneje como mejor le parezca. Estoy algo cansada, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a descansar, que mañana hay que… esperen un momento, hay alguien conmigo en la tienda.

-Quien quiera que sea, sepa que no le tengo miedo y mejor para usted si se muestra abiertamente - dije lo más segura y amenazantemente posible

-¿En verdad no me tienes miedo? – susurró una vez grave y masculina a mis espaldas, una voz que yo conozco

-¿Erik? ¿Qué haces aquí? – a pesar de saber quién es, aún no me atrevía a dar la vuelta

**Erik POV:**

Es increíble lo que el encanto de una mujer provoca, cuando vi a Rubí con aquellos dos guardias pensé que se la llevarían presa o mínimo que la apartarían del teatro a gritos y empujones, pero no, bastaron un par de palabras dichas con un tono suave y unas caricias fugaces para que la pequeña gitana manejara a esos dos hombres como mejor le pareció, ¿dónde quedo aquella niña miedosa e inocente que una vez conocí? Es cuando uno ve la diferencia entre niña y mujer, y es por ello que volví a la feria, para saber de ella.

En cuanto vi a su último cliente irse me introduje sigilosamente dentro de su tienda, no es nuevo para mí pasar desapercibido por la gente, pero nunca espere que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-Quien quiera que sea, sepa que no le tengo miedo y mejor para usted si se muestra abiertamente – dijo ella tratando de sonar segura y amenazante

-¿En verdad no me tienes miedo? – pero no me engaña, a pesar de todo si estaba nerviosa

-¿Erik? ¿Qué haces aquí? – veo que no quiere darse la vuelta y comprobar que soy yo

-Vine a verte

-¿A mí? – supongo que esa respuesta la asombro, puesto que ahora si me quiso mirar

-Así es, te quiero preguntar algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te vi hoy, en la tarde en la puerta del teatro ¿qué hacías ahí?

-Curioseando, una clienta mía trabaja ahí y quise ver el teatro

-Ese no es lugar para…

-¿Una gitana? Ya lo sé, ese par de guardias me lo dejaron claro

Parece ser que le molesto el hecho de que dijera que ella no tiene nada que hacer cerca del teatro, pero no me voy a disculpar por ello.

-¿Y eso cuándo fue? ¿Antes o después de que coquetearas con ellos?

-Lo hice para que me dejaran de molestar, no por gusto, ¿y a ti qué más te da? ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad

-¿Curiosidad?

-Sí, te vi desde la azotea del teatro

-Entonces tú eras la sombra que vi – nunca espere que ella me viera a esa distancia… ciertamente estoy sorprendido

-Así es

-Bueno, en todo caso no se a que se deba esa curiosidad que dices tener

-No puedo creer que la misma niña inocente y asustadiza que una vez conocí sea la misma mujer coqueta de esta tarde

-Erik… por favor, han pasado varios años y lo que hago o he hecho ha sido para sobrevivir, tú bien sabes cómo nos ve la gente a los gitanos, solo me defiendo como puedo

-Supongo que algo de razón tienes

-Es más – de repente dejo ese lado auto protector y me mostró una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa coqueta que les mostró a aquellos guardias – puedo actuar contigo igual de cariñosa y atenta

No sé lo que planeaba esta muchacha al querer usar ese tono conmigo, en especial cuando se me acercó con la intención de tocarme el hombro, pero yo me aleje rápidamente.

**Rubí POV:**

-No sé que buscas con eso, pero ni creas que yo me prestaría para ser uno de tus tantos juguetes, a mi no me puedes engatusar con tu tono dulce y caricias vacías

-¿Qué…? – estoy confundida, nunca antes un hombre me ha hablado así

-No te molesto más, con permiso

Y sin más, Erik salió de mi tienda, me tomo varios segundos analizar las cosas, y reaccione hasta que finalmente acepte las cosas.

-Me rechazó, se atrevió a menospreciarme ¡ME RECHAZÓ!

**Notas de la Autora:** Finalmente he podido actualizar, espero pronto dejar el capítulo 3 donde prometo avanzar más con la trama, por si se lo preguntan, tanto Christine como Raoul no tardan en salir para enredar más las cosas, los que conozcan la historia de "Los Miserables" de Victor Hugo supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que utilice al personaje de Javert, el cuale tendrá cierta participación en el fic, cuídense y dejen reviews bye!


End file.
